


Frohe Weihnachten

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hört hier eigentlich noch irgendjemand auf mich?“, murmelte Jack leise und sah von den Bildschirmen auf. - Captain Jack Harkness hatte sich auf einen ruhigen Weihnachtsabend eingestellt. Er, die Basis und eine große Tasse mit frischem Kaffee, so wie jedes Jahr eben… Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne seine Mitarbeiter gemacht und vor allem einer hatte für diese Nacht etwas ganz anderes geplant. - Adventsvierteiler. Auf Torchwood-Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familie

 

Nachdenklich drehte Jack sein Handy zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und starrte auf die Bildschirme vor sich.

Eine Frau trippelte auf ihren hohen Schuhen über den ansonsten menschenleeren Roald Dahl Plass. Der Kragen ihres Mantels, zum Schutz vor dem eisigen Wind hochgeschlagen, verdeckte die Hälfte ihres Gesichtes, ihre Arme waren verkrampft um den dünnen Körper geschlungen. Vor dem Wasserturm blieb sie stehen und blickte sich suchend um, während sie mit einer Hand eine Zigarettenschachtel aus ihrer Tasche kramte. Sie fummelte die Packung auf und zog eine Zigarette heraus. Die Flamme ihres Feuerzeugs flackerte und hüllte ihr Gesicht in ein unruhiges, orangenes Licht. Sie brauchte mehrere Versuche, dann glomm der Tabak kurz auf. Eilig nahm sie einen Zug und blies den Rauch hoch in den Himmel. Sie wirkte nervös, strich sich immer wieder fahrig eine lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und sah sich um.  
Dann wandelte sich ihre Körperhaltung mit einem Mal. Ihre Schultern strafften sich und lächelnd warf sie die Zigarette auf den Boden. Ein Mann trat in den Überwachungsradius der Kamera. Als er die Frau entdeckte, wurden seine Schritte schneller und er schien ihr irgendetwas zu zurufen. Sie kam ihm entgegen, flog in seine Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch. Der Mann hob sie leicht an, drehte sie einmal, dann legte er lachend einen Arm um ihre Schultern und engumschlungen verließen sie den Platz Richtung Hafen.

Jack sah ihnen nach, bis sie aus dem Bild verschwunden waren. Seufzend fuhr er sich übers Gesicht, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und tippte ein paar Mal mit dem Handy gegen sein Bein, bevor er entschlossen eine Nummer wählte.

Es klingelte lang und er überlegte bereits wieder aufzulegen, als plötzlich eine aufgedrehte Kinderstimme aus der Leitung ertönte.

„Hallo?“

Ein warmes Lächeln schlich sich auf Jacks Lippen. „Hallo, Krieger!“

„Onkel Jack!“ Der Junge lachte.

„Frohe Weihnachten!“

„Frohe Weihnachten!“

„Na, wie geht‘s dir? Was hat der Santa dir gebracht?“

„Ich habe das Raumschiff aus Star Wars von Onkel Eddy bekommen“, erzählte der Junge begeistert.

Jack schmunzelte leicht. „Raumschiffe sind toll.“

„Ja, ich habe es mir gewünscht, aber Mum wollte es mir nicht kaufen. Dafür hat sie mir die Figuren geschenkt. Die kann man vorne in den ‚Falken‘ setzen.“

„Falke?“

„So heißt das Raumschiff.“

„Aah, stimmt… ein guter Name.“

Eine Frauenstimme drang undeutlich aus dem Hörer zu Jack herüber und er setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

„Das ist Onkel Jack, Mum.“

Die Stimme wurde lauter. „Steven, du sollst doch nicht ungefragt an mein Handy gehen.“

„Es hat geklingelt.“

„Geh jetzt zurück ins Wohnzimmer, du kannst helfen den Tisch zu decken.“

„Och man…“

„Los!“

„Ich muss jetzt den Tisch decken. Tschüss, Onkel Jack.“

„Bis dann, Krieger! Pass auf dich auf…“

Es raschelte leise und eine Tür schloss sich quietschend.

„Dad, was soll das?“ Alice sprach gedämpft und er konnte hören, wie sie die Treppe hochging, weg von neugierigen Ohren.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er an dein Handy geht. Entschuldige.“

„Was willst du?“

„Dir frohe Weihnachten wünschen?“

„Du hast dir noch nie irgendetwas aus diesen Festen gemacht.“

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Wir haben nur ziemlich lange nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und ich dachte, heute wäre eine gute Gelegenheit.“

„Wirklich? Du denkst, Weihnachten wäre dafür eine gute Gelegenheit?“ Sie stieß hörbar die Luft aus. „Joes Familie ist seit gestern hier, Steven seit einer Woche völlig aufgekratzt und wir wollen gleich zu Abend essen. Nein, Dad, Weihnachten ist definitiv keine gute Gelegenheit, um sich mal wieder zu melden.“

„Dann sag mir, wann ich das nächste Mal anrufen kann.“

Alice seufzte leise. „Jetzt telefonieren wir ja schon.“

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann…“

„Ist okay, Dad! Die fünf Minuten werden sie auch ohne mich zurechtkommen.“

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Müde, gestresst… Wir wollen morgen Mums Grab besuchen. Sie haben in der Schule Kerzen beklebt und Steven würde ihr seine gerne schenken. Warst du inzwischen mal da?“

Jack wechselte den Hörer in die andere Hand. „Nein. Sie wollte mich nicht sehen, als sie am Leben war, denkst du, daran hat sich jetzt etwas geändert?“

Alice schwieg, nur ihr leiser Atem war zu hören.

„Steven hat also ein Raumschiff bekommen?“, wechselte Jack das Thema.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht von mir. Der Bruder von Joe hat mit ihm Star Wars geguckt und seitdem ist Steven ganz verrückt nach dem Zeug.“

„Es gibt schlimmeres.“

„Mir war klar, dass du das sagen wirst.“

Wieder entstand eine kleine Pause.

„Es gibt noch etwas, wovon du wissen solltest“, begann Alice zögerlich.

„Ich höre.“ Ein Fenster öffnete sich auf einem der Bildschirme und Jack klemmte den Hörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr, um den angeforderten Code einzutippen.

„Joe und ich… Wir haben uns getrennt.“

Jack stockte in seiner Bewegung und nahm das Handy schnell wieder in die Hand. „Das tut mir sehr leid.“

„Tu doch nicht so, Dad. Du hast ihn nie gemocht.“

„Aber du hast ihn gemocht und das reicht, oder? Was ist denn passiert?“

„Er hat eine andere Frau kennengelernt. Sie arbeitet für dieselbe Firma. Seit einem Jahr geht das schon so und vor zwei Wochen ist er dann in ein Hotel gezogen.“

„Und seine Familie ist trotzdem gekommen?“

„Seine Familie und Joe… Seine Mutter und ich konnten ihn überreden, für Steven wenigstens noch Weihnachten mit uns zu feiern. Er weiß noch nicht, dass wir uns getrennt haben. Er denkt, sein Vater müsste wegen der Arbeit außerhalb schlafen.“

„Wenn du Geld für einen Anwalt brauchst, sag Bescheid.“

Alice lachte tonlos. „Ja, danke, Dad.“

„Kann ich sonst irgendetwas für dich tun?“

„Nein, ist okay, ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder auflegen, das Essen ist sicher fertig.“

„Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast.“

„Nicht jeder macht ein großes Geheimnis aus seinem Leben.“

„Frohe Weihnachten…“, erwiderte Jack.

„Dir auch… Frohe Weihnachten!“

Sie legte auf.

Langsam ließ Jack das Handy sinken und strich mit dem Daumen über das hell erleuchtete Display. Gedankenverloren legte er es neben sich und sah wieder auf die verschiedenen Bildschirme.

Alles war ruhig. Es wurden weder auffällige Rissaktivitäten, noch mysteriöse Morde oder Sichtungen gemeldet und Jack wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich einen weiteren Kaffee zu holen, als die Kameras eine Person erfassten, die schnurstracks auf die Touristeninformation zulief.

Jack stieß einen verärgerten Laut aus und griff ein weiteres Mal nach seinem Handy.

Diesmal musste er wesentlich kürzer warten, bis der Anruf angenommen wurde.

„Hey, J…“, erklang Iantos Stimme.

„Was machst du hier?“, unterbrach Jack ihn unwirsch.

„Ich komme gerade von meiner Schwester und…“

„Wunderbar, dann drehst du dich jetzt um und gehst genau dahin zurück.“

„Ich…“

„Nein, Ianto! Du hast hier heute nichts verloren. Geh zurück und feiere mit deiner Familie Weihnachten.“

„Ich komme runter.“

Jack hörte, wie Ianto die Tür zur Touristeninformation aufschloss. „Nein.“

„Ich bin schon drin.“

„Ianto! Nein!“

„Bis gleich!“

„Ianto!“, warnte Jack, doch dieser hatte die Verbindung schon unterbrochen. Wütend sprang Jack auf, schmiss das Handy auf den Tisch und lief zum Eingang. Mit verschränkten Armen stellte er sich davor und wartete, bis die Tür sich gemächlich aufschob und ein lächelnder Ianto dahinter zum Vorschein kam.

„Frohe Weihnachten!“

Jack schüttelte mit eiserner Miene den Kopf. „Geh!“

„In unserer Zeit ist das eigentlich nicht die gemeinhin übliche Erwiderung auf diese Floskel“, belehrte Ianto ihn, zog sich den Schal vom Hals und sah sich um. „Wieso ist es hier denn so dunkel? Stimmt was mit dem…“

„Wo genau, denkst du, gehst du jetzt hin?“, erkundigte sich Jack und hielt Ianto an der Schulter fest, als dieser an ihm vorbeilaufen wollte.

„Zum Generator?“

Mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln schob Jack ihn zurück. „Nein.“

„Jack!“

„Ianto?“

„Lässt du mich bitte rein?“

„Nein.“

„Und warum nicht?“

„Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass ihr die Weihnachtsfeiertage mit euren Familien verbringt und der fünfundzwanzigste ist, soweit mir bekannt, und bitte korrigiere mich, falls ich falsch liegen sollte, in Großbritannien ein Weihnachtsfeiertag.“

„Ich war doch bei meiner Schwester“, protestierte Ianto.

„Geh“, wiederholte Jack ruhig und drückte ihn auffordernd Richtung Tür.

„Ich habe ihnen meine Geschenke gegeben, war mit in der Kirche, habe zusammen mit ihnen gegessen und mir Johnnys sinnloses Gerede angehört. Danach haben Mica und David angefangen fernzusehen und sogar da habe ich mich eine halbe Stunde dazugesetzt.“ Ianto machte eine Pause und sah Jack erwartungsvoll an.

Der hob nur fragend die Brauen. „Soll ich dich jetzt loben?“

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie schrecklich die Kinderserien heutzutage sind?“, echauffierte sich Ianto. „Früher gab es so großartige Filme und Serien, gerade in der Weihnachtszeit, aber das, was da gerade lief, war…“ Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Jack musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Okay, alter Mann, dann bleib meinetwegen hier. Aber sei dir im Klaren darüber, dass du dann den ganzen liegengeblieben Schreibkram erledigen musst.“

„Kein Problem.“ Voller Tatendrang knöpfte Ianto seinen Mantel auf.

„Und es ist viel Schreibkram liegen geblieben.“

„Dann lass uns anfangen.“

„Nicht wir, _du_!“ Jack lächelte ihn süffisant an. „Du wirst in mein Büro gehen und den ganzen Stapel an Dokumenten, der da auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt, in die richtigen Ordner einsortieren und es müssten auch noch ein paar Protokolle abgetippt werden. Ach ja, und die Kostenberechnung von deinem neuen Projekt bräuchte ich auch noch.“

„Du hast gesagt, das kann bis nächste Woche warten.“

Jack hob in einer unschuldigen Geste die Hände. „Du hast die Wahl: Hierbleiben und die ganze Nacht Schreibkram erledigen oder zu deiner Schwester zurückgehen und feiern, es liegt ganz bei dir.“

Sie funkelten sich einen Moment heraufordernd an, dann zog Ianto entschlossen seinen Mantel aus. „Ich liebe Schreibkram.“

„Das freut mich.“ Ohne ihn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte Jack sich um und ging zurück zu seinem vorherigen Platz. „Und vergiss die Glühbirnen nicht.“

„Glühbirnen?“

„Ich habe gesehen, dass ein paar kaputt gegangen sind. Es wäre nett, wenn du sie austauschen würdest.“

„Ist es mir wenigstens gestattet, das Licht anzumachen, um herauszufinden, welche kaputt sind oder soll ich einfach mal prophylaktisch alle Glühbirnen der gesamten Basis austauschen?“

„Ja, das Licht kannst du anmachen. Es wäre schließlich eine mehr als sinnlose Arbeit, funktionierende Glühbirnen auszuwechseln. Außerdem musst du ja noch deine ganzen anderen Aufgaben erledigen.“ Jack löste seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz von den Bildschirmen und sah nochmal zu Ianto hinüber. „Ein Kaffee wäre jetzt übrigens großartig.“

„Sehr gerne, Sir“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem schmalen Lächeln und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg zur Kaffeemaschine.

 

*

 

Der metallene Leiterrahmen schrammte geräuschvoll über eine der Steinwände, als Ianto umständlich versuchte, das unhandliche Gestell durch die Tür zu hieven, ohne dabei den Korb mit den Glühbirnen fallen zu lassen. Genervt stellte Ianto den Korb ab, klappte die Leiter auseinander und rammte sie auf den Boden.

„Wäre schön, wenn die Basis stehen bleiben würde“, kommentierte sogleich Jacks Stimme in seinem Ohr.

Ianto verdrehte die Augen. „Mach dein Headset aus, dann hörst du es nicht!“

„Du weißt, du kannst jederzeit…“

„Du wiederholst dich… Könntest du bitte die Sicherung für hier unten rausnehmen, damit ich endlich weiter machen kann?“

Es wurde dunkel um ihn herum.

„Ist raus.“

„Danke, sehr liebenswürdig.“ Im roten Schein der Notbeleuchtung suchte Ianto nach der kleinen Taschenlampe und knipste sie an.

„Der Kaffee ist leer.“

„Ich komme jetzt sicher nicht hoch, um neuen zu kochen.“ Ianto schob sich die Lampe zwischen die Zähne und stieg die Sprossen hinauf.

„Keine Sorge, ich mache das schon.“

„Wehe“, nuschelte Ianto und begann die durchgebrannte Glühbirne aus der Fassung zu drehen.

„Wie bitte?“

Ianto schloss kurz die Augen, zählte langsam bis drei und nahm dann die Lampe aus seinem Mund. „Hände weg von meiner Kaffeemaschine!“

„Wieso? Fährst du sonst zurück?“

„Nein.“

„Wenn das so ist, scheint es ja nicht so schlimm zu sein. Dann kann ich ja ruhig weitermachen.“

Ianto hörte, wie irgendetwas klappernd zu Boden fiel und seine Finger krallten sich fast schon schmerzhaft um eine der Stufen. „Natürlich, Sir.“

Er stieg wieder hinab, hockte sich neben den Korb und wühlte sich durch die vielen kleinen Schachteln, um eine passende Birne zu finden. Hätte der Letzte, der mit dieser unleidigen Aufgabe betraut worden war, sich wenigstens die Mühe gemacht, das von ihm wohldurchdachte System wieder in den hohen Berg von unterschiedlichen Schachteln zu bringen, wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich schon lange fertig gewesen.  
Doch Ianto hütete sich, die Beschwerde laut auszusprechen, denn er wusste sehr genau, wer sich in der nächsten Stunde damit beschäftigen würde, wenn Jack davon Wind bekäme. Er machte sich aber gedanklich eine Notiz, um sich in den nächsten Tagen darum zu kümmern.

Schließlich fand er, wonach er suchte und fummelte die Verpackung auf.

„HA!“

Ianto fiel vor Schreck fast die Glühbirne aus der Hand. „Willst du mich umbringen?“

„Entschuldige“, erwiderte Jack, diesmal in einer wesentlich niedrigeren Lautstärke. „Komm hoch!“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“

„Vergiss die Glühbirnen!“

„Ach, jetzt auf einmal?“, fragte Ianto und kletterte auf die Leiter.

„Na los! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!“

 

 


	2. Weeviliger Weihnachtszauber

„Weevils?“ Ianto sah Jack skeptisch von der Seite an. „Deine Überraschung sind _Weevils_?“  
  
„Was hast du erwartet? Ein Bad mit Kerzenschein und Rosenblättern?“ Jack wandte kurz den Blick von der Straße und grinste ihn an.  
  
„Ich bin schon froh, wenn du mich nicht gleich in voller Fahrt vor Rhis Haustür aus dem Wagen wirfst.“  
  
„Verdammt! Wie konntest du meinen raffinierten Plan bloß so schnell durchschauen?“  
  
Ianto hob die Brauen.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, mit deiner Familie zu feiern.“ Jack schaltete einen Gang höher und überholte den Wagen vor ihnen. „Meiner Meinung nach solltest du es tun, aber die Entscheidung liegt ganz allein bei dir.“  
  
„Ich war doch bei ihnen, können wir das Thema also endlich abhaken?“  
  
„Du arbeitest das gesamte Jahr über für Torchwood, hast sie während der ganzen Zeit kein einziges Mal gesehen und statt eine dieser wenigen Möglichkeiten ausgiebig zu nutzen, flüchtest du schon nach wenigen Stunden.“  
  
„Es ist kompliziert.“  
  
„Wann ist es das nicht? Trotzdem ist es deine Familie und du sollst es nicht irgendwann bereuen müssen, dass du ihnen in deinem Leben nicht mehr Platz eingeräumt hast.“  
  
„Du verstehst das nicht.“  
  
„Was verstehe ich nicht?“ Jack blickte in den Seitenspiegel und bog in eine enge Gasse ab.  
  
„Familie… Zum Teil identische Gene führen nicht automatisch zu einer Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Beziehung.“  
  
„Du meinst, mich lebendig zu begraben, war nur ein Beweis für Grays unermessliche, brüderliche Liebe?“  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“, erklärte Ianto hastig und legte kurz eine Hand auf Jacks Oberschenkel. „Entschuldige.“  
  
„Ist okay.“ Jack schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte.  
  
„Ich wollte damit sagen, dass auch Familien, die nicht so schreckliche Dinge durchleben mussten wie deine, kein Garant für gute Verhältnisse untereinander sind.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du magst deine Schwester?“  
  
„Ja! Ja, klar… Wir haben uns aber beide sehr verändert, seit ich von zu Hause weg bin. Sie ist verheiratet, hat zwei Kinder…“  
  
„Was hast du gegen Kinder?“  
  
„Gar nichts, ich kann nur nicht gut mit ihnen umgehen. Aber Mica ist schon ganz niedlich…“  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Ianto hatte den Kopf ans Fenster gelehnt und betrachtete gedankenverloren die vorbeifliegenden Häuser. „Rhi hat mich gefragt, wann ich denn mal meine Freundin mitbringen würde.“  
  
„Bist du etwa deshalb zurückgekommen? Um mich zum Antrittsbesuch bei deiner Familie abzuholen?“ Die Vorstellung ließ Jack grinsen.  
  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie weiß nichts… _davon_ …“  
  
„Wovon?“  
  
„Naja… Dass ich was mit dir habe, einem _Mann_.“ Ianto warf Jack einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
  
„Denkst du, sie hätte was dagegen?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung… Aber ich weiß ja nicht einmal selbst, was das hier zwischen uns ist und solange ich das nicht endgültig für mich geklärt habe, will ich nicht, dass sie davon erfährt. Ist das in Ordnung?“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Warum sollte es nicht in Ordnung sein? Ist doch deine Sache.“  
  
Ianto nickte und sah wieder nach draußen.  
  
„So, hier in der Gegend müssten sie irgendwo sein. Halte die Augen offen!“ Jack drosselte das Tempo etwas und beugte sich suchend über das Lenkrad.  
  
„Wie viele sind es?“  
  
„Vier.“  
  
Iantos Kopf fuhr herum. „Vier?! Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass wir nur zu zweit sind?“  
  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, ich bin doch bei dir“, erwiderte Jack und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
„Sehr witzig…“  
  
„Okay, lass uns aussteigen und zu Fuß weitergehen. Mit dem Wagen kommen wir hier nicht sehr weit.“ Jack stoppte das Auto und zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss. „Hinten ist noch Anti-Weevil-Spray… Deine Waffe hast du aber dabei, oder?“  
  
„Als ob ich ohne Waffe mit dir irgendwo alleine hinfahren würde“, antwortete Ianto trocken und stieg aus.  
  
Jack lachte und öffnete seine Tür. „Das ist sehr vernünftig“, erklärte er, schwang die Beine aus dem Wagen und atmete einmal tief ein. „Heute ist eine gute Nacht um Weevils zu jagen, das rieche ich.“  
  
Ianto verstaute derweil ein paar Flaschen Weevil-Spray in seinen Manteltaschen, räumte den Koffer mit ihren Utensilien wieder an seinen angestammten Platz und wandte sich Jack zu. „Schön, können wir dann losgehen oder hast du noch weitere Überraschungen in petto?“  
  
„Etwas mehr Begeisterung bitte.“  
  
Mürrisch zog Ianto sich seine Handschuhe über. „Wie gehen wir vor?“  
  
Jack erhob sich seufzend und schaute sich um. „Wir gehen da lang.“ Er deutete wahllos auf eine der abzweigenden Gassen.  
  
„Wunderbar“, erwiderte Ianto knapp und marschierte los.  
  
„Irgendwelche Einwände?“, erkundigte sich Jack. Er verschloss den Wagen und eilte Ianto hinterher.  
  
„Natürlich nicht, Sir.“  
  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue.“  
  
„Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt.“  
  
„Letztes Jahr waren es zwar nur zwei und das zweite musste ich laufen lassen, aber…“  
  
Ianto war stehen geblieben. „Letztes Jahr?“  
  
„Ja.“ Jack drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„An Weihnachten?“  
  
„Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten, ja.“  
  
„Du hast keinen Alarm rausgeschickt.“ Stirnrunzelnd setzte Ianto sich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Um die Zeit kommen immer ein paar von ihnen hoch. Ich sehe es als mein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk.“  
  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, es wäre _meine_ Überraschung?“  
  
„Nicht traurig sein, ich teile sie ja mit dir“, grinste Jack und stieß Ianto mit der Schulter an.  
  
Ianto verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Sie kommen also jedes Jahr an Weihnachten in einer kleinen Gruppe hoch?“  
  
„Uhrzeit und Orte variieren. Bisher habe ich jedenfalls kein System dahinter entdecken können. Ich vermute, dass die Stille sie einfach an die Oberfläche lockt. Es ist ungefährlicher für sie zu jagen, wenn weniger Menschen in der Stadt unterwegs sind. Einzelne Personen, die noch eilig zur nächsten Tankstelle huschen, um die vergessene Milch zu kaufen, oder spät nachts angetrunken und müde von der Familienfeier durch dunkle, einsame Gassen nach Hause laufen. Einfacher können sie kaum an Beute herankommen.“  
  
„Hm“, stimmte Ianto zu und blickte zu Boden. „Jack, bist du...“  
  
Plötzlich stockte Jack und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. „Na bitte, da haben wir sie ja. Hörst du sie?“  
  
Ianto hob den Kopf und lauschte angestrengt. „Ja, von wo kommt es?“  
  
„Aus der Seitenstraße dahinten… Wir bleiben auf jeden Fall zusammen, klar?“  
  
Jack sprintete los und Ianto folgte ihm. Im Lauf zog er eine der Spraydosen hervor, drehte sie auf und behielt sie einsatzbereit in der Hand, während Jack schon um die Ecke stürmte.  
  
„Schneller, sie haben uns bemerkt!“, rief er Ianto über die Schulter zu.  
  
Ianto schloss auf. „Hier sind zu viele Abzweigungen! Was machen wir, wenn sie sich aufteilen?“  
  
„Entscheide ich, wenn es so weit ist. Kennst du dich in der Gegend aus? Irgendein Ort, wo wir sie einkesseln können?“  
  
„Das könnte ich dir genau sagen, wenn du mir früher Bescheid gegeben hättest, was du vorhast“, bemerkte Ianto außer Atem.  
  
„Könnten wir später darüber streiten?“  
  
„In der Nähe müsste ein Supermarkt sein, vielleicht bietet sich da eine Möglichkeit.“  
  
„Okay, versuchen wir, sie dorthin zu treiben.“  
  
Jack überließ Ianto die Führung und zusammen rannten sie durch die leergefegten Straßen. An einer Ecke blieben die Weevils auf einmal stehen und hockten sich auf den Boden.  
  
„Sie öffnen den Kanaldecke!“, schrie Ianto und blickte sich nach Jack um.  
  
„Ich seh’s, aber wir kriegen sie vorher.“  
  
„Es sind zu viele, lassen wir sie runter gehen!“, versuchte Ianto Jack ein letztes Mal von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, während die Weevils gerade den Deckel anhoben. Wenige Meter trennten sie noch voneinander.  
  
„Nein!“, rief Jack und zog an ihm vorbei.  
  
Die Weevils sahen sich nach ihnen um und brüllten aufgebracht. Der Deckel war schon zur Hälfte beiseitegeschoben und eilig schlüpfte der erste in den schützenden Tunnel, als Jack die Gruppe erreichte. Im Sprung rammte er einen von ihnen zu Boden.  
  
Fauchend rappelten sich die anderen beiden auf und rannten weiter, doch auch Ianto hatte sie inzwischen erreicht.  
  
Er warf sich nach vorne, bekam gerade noch einen Arm zu fassen und riss den Weevil daran zurück. Ianto verlor sein Gleichgewicht, taumelte rückwärts und zog den Weevil mit sich, der fauchend nach ihm schlug. Gemeinsam stürzten sie auf den kalten Asphalt.  
  
Ianto trieb es im ersten Moment die Luft aus den Lungen und er rang verzweifelt nach Atem, während das Weevil sich bereits kampfbereit über ihn wälzte. Reißzähne fuhren auf ihn nieder und Ianto schaffte es nur mit Mühe, das Weevil von sich fernzuhalten. Mit beiden Händen stemmte er sich gegen dessen Brust und versuchte, sich unter ihm hervor zu winden, doch in dem zähen Körper steckte mehr Kraft, als es von außen schien. Ianto holte aus, schlug ihm ins Gesicht und probierte in dem kurzen Moment der Benommenheit das Weevilspray zu erreichen, welches ihm beim Aufprall aus den Fingern gerutscht und in den Rinnstein gerollt war.  
  
„Hier!“  
  
Ianto drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er Jacks Stimme vernommen hatte und sah, wie dieser ihm eine Dose zuwarf. Sie landete direkt neben ihm und eilig griff er danach, nur um sofort den nächsten Angriff abzuwehren. Er spürte den feuchten Atem des Weevils auf seinem Gesicht und gebleckte Zähne blitzten im Schein der Straßenlaternen auf. Wieder schlug Ianto zu und riss gleichzeitig sein Knie nach oben, um es ihm in die Seite zu stoßen. Das Weevil brüllte vor Schmerz auf, wich kurz vor ihm zurück und bot Ianto damit endlich den nötigen Raum. Ein sanfter Sprühregen ging auf ihre Haut nieder und Ianto spürte, wie die Bewegungen des Weevils augenblicklich erstarben.  
  
Erleichtert warf Ianto den Körper von sich und setzte sich auf.  
  
„Scheiße…“ Er wischte sich über sein Gesicht und schaute zu Jack hinüber, der seinem Weevil gerade einen Sack über den Kopf zog.  
  
„Hey, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen.“ Jack warf ihm ebenfalls einen der schwarzen Säcke zu und holte ein Paar Handschellen hervor.  
  
„Müdigkeit vorschützen? Das Ding hat mich fast umgebracht.“ Ianto schnappte sich den Beutel und stülpte ihn dem Weevil über.  
  
„Und wenn du nicht gleich weitermachst, bringt es dich wirklich um“, erwiderte Jack ungerührt. „Die Wirkung des neuen Sprays hält nicht lange an.“  
  
Ianto ließ die Handschellen einrasten und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ein entsetzter Schrei zu ihnen hinüberhallte. Alarmiert sahen sich die Beiden an. Ianto war als erster auf den Beinen.  
  
„Das vierte Weevil!“  
  
Jack sprang auf. „Ja, aber…“  
  
„Weevil Nummer drei gesichert, Nummer vier frei. Nehme Verfolgung auf.“ Ianto lief los.  
  
„Ianto!“  
  
„Ich gehe vor und sondiere die Lage. So wie Sie es ja anscheinend jedes Jahr machen, Sir“, rief Ianto mit einem bitteren Ton in der Stimme und rannte weiter in die Richtung, in der er den Ursprung des Schreis vermutete.  
  
Er musste nicht lange suchen. Eine junge Frau hockte auf einem der hohen Müllcontainer, die an die Rückseite des nahegelegenen Supermarkts grenzten. Panisch drückte sie sich an die Wand und verfolgte die Bewegungen des Weevils, welches aufgebracht vor ihr auf und ab lief. Wütend fauchte es die Frau an und versuchte immer wieder, sie zu erreichen.  
  
„Keine Angst, Ihnen wird nichts passieren. Ich bin von Torchwood. Bleiben Sie dort oben sitzen, ich kümmere mich darum.“  
  
„Bitte, helfen Sie mir“, kreischte die Frau mit schriller Stimme. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie rang hektisch nach Luft.  
  
„Ich helfe Ihnen. Sie müssen nur…“ Weiter kam Ianto nicht.  
  
Das Weevil hatte seine fruchtlosen Bemühungen, an die Frau heranzukommen, aufgegeben und stürzte sich stattdessen auf sein nächstes Opfer. Im letzten Moment gelang es Ianto, zur Seite auszuweichen. Rasch packte er es im Genick und versuchte, ihm die Beine wegzutreten, doch das Weevil wirbelte in einer unerwarteten Schnelligkeit herum und entwand sich dem Griff, bevor Ianto es zu Fall bringen konnte. Klauen schnitten durch die Luft und zerrissen den Ärmel seines Mantels. Überrascht trat Ianto einen Schritt zurück, doch das Weevil hatte nicht vor, ihm Zeit für einen neuen Angriffsplan zu geben. Mit gebleckten Zähnen stürmte es auf Ianto zu, zog ihn mit sich und nagelte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Die Frau schrie auf, als sie sah, wie das Weevil Ianto Kiefer packte und seinen Kopf zur Seite drückte, um an seine entblößte Kehle zu kommen.  
  
Ianto nahm ihren Schrei kaum war. Sein Puls raste, ließ das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, während sein Hirn im Sekundentakt eine Überlebensstrategie nach der nächsten ausspuckte. Sein Körper handelte instinktiv, wandte Schläge an, die Jack ihm irgendwann einmal beigebracht hatte, aber das Weevil war zu aufgepeitscht. Die Schmerzen schienen kaum zu ihm durchzudringen. Doch kurz bevor sich seine Zähne in Ianto Hals graben konnten, wurde das Weevil plötzlich zur Seite gerissen.  
  
Ianto sah, wie Jack und das Weevil ineinander verkeilt über den Asphalt rollten. Dem Weevil schien es vollkommen egal zu sein, wem es die Kehle zerfetzte. Ohne zu zögern schnappte es nun nach Jacks Hals, riss mit seinen Fängen die empfindliche Haut auf. Ein schmerzverzerrter Laut entrang sich Jacks Lippen. Trotzdem kämpfte er weiter, versuchte, wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen und das Weevil herumzuwerfen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Erschrocken sah Ianto die Menge an Blut, die sich unter Jack sammelte und ohne nachzudenken zog er seine Waffe und schoss.  
  
Mensch und Weevil schrien auf. Leblos sackte das Weevil in sich zusammen, während Jack mit zusammengekniffenen Augen unter ihm lag. Sein Atem ging schwer und mit einer fahrigen Bewegung tastete er nach seiner Schulter. Die Kugel hatte in der Höhe seines Schlüsselbeins ein Loch in seinen Mantel gerissen. Der Stoff um die Eintrittsstelle begann sich langsam dunkel zu verfärben und Jack ließ mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen seine blutigen Finger zu Boden sinken.  
  
Rasch rannte Ianto zu ihm und zog das tote Weevil von ihm herunter.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid…“, stieß er hervor und hockte sich neben ihn. „Geht es?“ Besorgt fasste er nach Jacks Hand und strich durch sein Haar.  
  
„Durchschuss“, murmelte Jack. Er hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und atmete tief ein und aus. „Geh und hol das Auto.“  
  
„Ich lasse dich in diesem Zustand nicht allein“, widersprach Ianto entschieden und untersuchte vorsichtig die Halswunde.  
  
Sofort schlug Jack die Augen auf und bedachte Ianto mit einem warnenden Blick. „Ich diskutiere jetzt nicht mit dir, Ianto. Hol den Wagen und warte bei den anderen beiden Weevils auf mich. Ich werde mich um die Frau kümmern.“  
  
Ianto zögerte kurz, dann nickte er und stand auf. „Ja, Sir.“  
  
Widerwillig machte er sich an den Rückweg. An der Straßenecke drehte er noch einmal um. Jack hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und half der völlig verängstigten Frau gerade von dem Container, während er leise auf sie einsprach. Seine Wunden schienen wieder vollständig verheilt zu sein und beruhigt lief Ianto los, um der erteilten Aufgabe nachzukommen.  


 

 

 


	3. Sinnlichkeit

„Ich möchte, dass du diese Cerys McNulty im Auge behältst. Durchsuche morgen ihren Computer und achte darauf, ob irgendwelche Meldungen bei der Polizei oder der Presse eingehen“, erklärte Jack, als er den Keller betrat. Er hatte seine Finger und seinen Hals vom Blut befreit und das kaputte Hemd gegen ein neues eingetauscht.  
  
„Das übliche Prozedere“, stimmte Ianto zu und schloss die  Zellen.  
  
„Wie sind die Werte?“  
  
Ianto machte eine letzte Notiz, bevor er das Klemmbrett zuklappte und in das Fach neben der Tür legte. „Nichts Auffälliges. Die Betäubung wird wohl noch eine Stunde anhalten.“  
  
„Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt zu dir kommen.“ Ohne Vorwarnung packte Jack Ianto und stieß ihn mit dem Rücken hart gegen die Wand.   
  
Ianto keuchte überrascht auf. „Wa-?“ Er wollte wieder einen Schritt nach vorne machen, doch sofort war Jack vor ihm und drängte Ianto mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zurück.   
  
„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer“, grollte Jack leise und umfasste seine Handgelenke.  
  
„Du kannst einem ja richtig Angst machen.“ Ianto lächelte schief, doch Jack spürte deutlich den schneller werdenden Atem auf seiner Wange. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen.  
  
„Oh, du solltest Angst haben, mein Lieber, du solltest Angst haben…“ Jack presste sich noch fester gegen den anderen Körper und verschloss Iantos Mund grob mit dem seinen. Seine Zunge stieß vor, ließ Ianto keine Chance, die Führung zu übernehmen. Widerstrebend akzeptierte Ianto die ihm zugewiesene Rolle, die Muskeln unter dem weinroten Hemd waren jedoch zum Zerreißen gespannt. Abrupt beendete Jack den Kuss wieder und taxierte Ianto mit eindringlichem Blick. Ihre Gesichter trennten nur wenige Millimeter.   
  
„Warum?“, brachte Ianto mühsam hervor und leckte sich unruhig über die Lippen.  
  
„Ich würde es dir wirklich gerne erklären, aber die heutige Nacht hat ernsthafte Zweifel in mir aufkommen lassen, ob du mich überhaupt verstehst? Ist das dein Problem? Verstehst du nicht, was ich dir sage?“  
  
Ianto zog leicht die Brauen zusammen. „W-was?“ Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich… Natürlich verstehe ich, was du sagst.“  
  
Jack seufzte tief. „Du hättest dich retten können, aber das war leider die falsche Antwort.“  
  
„Falsche Antwort?“, wiederholte Ianto verdutzt.  
  
„Beim Militär kann man für Befehlsverweigerung mehrere Jahre ins Gefängnis kommen, wusstest du das?“  
  
„Befehlsverweigerung?“  
  
„Befehlsverweigerung“, bestätigte Jack ernst. „Hast du heute eigentlich auch nur eine meiner wenigen Anweisungen befolgt?“  
  
Ein provokanter Ausdruck trat in Iantos Augen, als er endlich verstand und er entspannte sich merklich. „Ich habe die Glühbirnen ausgewechselt, _Sir_.“  
  
Jacks Griff verstärkte sich bei dieser Anrede kurz. „Du hast eine dir auferlegte Strafe für deinen mangelnden Gehorsam erfüllt. Eine ziemlich schwache Verteidigung, findest du nicht?“  
  
„Ich habe diese Aufgabe aber äußerst gewissenhaft erfüllt, Sir.“  
  
„Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich das überprüfe? Aber ich warne dich, die Strafe würde sich mit jeder vergessenen Glühbirne verdoppeln.“  
  
Ianto wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Das käme wohl auf die Art der Strafe an“, entschied er schließlich.  
  
„Die willst du gar nicht wissen.“  
  
„So schrecklich?“, fragte Ianto und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.  
  
„Unvorstellbar schrecklich, aber bei diesem Vergehen mehr als angemessen, wir wollen ja dazulernen, nicht wahr?“ Jack schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich würde dir natürlich etwas entgegenkommen, wenn du hier und jetzt zugeben würdest, dass du deine Arbeit nicht mit der nötigen Sorgfalt erledigt hast.“  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen denn trauen, Sir?“   
  
Jacks Kehle entkam ein leises Knurren und er lehnte sich etwas vor. Seine Lippen strichen sanft über Iantos Ohr, als er mit dunkler Stimme antwortete: „Immer…“  
  
Ianto musste kurz die Augen schließen, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu gestehen.“  
  
„Mehrfache Befehlsverweigerung und schlampig ausgeführte Aufgaben… Das klingt leider gar nicht gut“, erwiderte Jack und rieb mit dem Becken leicht über die Beule, die sich deutlich in Iantos Hose abzeichnete.   
  
Ianto stöhnte verhalten auf.  „Ich akzeptiere jede Strafe, Sir.“  
  
„Das sollte selbstverständlich sein“, wies Jack ihn streng zurecht und trat vier Schritte zurück.   
  
„Ich werde es mir merken“, versprach Ianto und folgte wie gebannt Jacks Fingern, die langsam die Hosenträger von seinen Schultern schoben und nach unten gleiten ließen.  
  
„Das hoffe ich für dich.“ Jack fuhr zum Bund seiner Hose, zog sein Hemd heraus und knöpfte es auf. „Komm!“, befahl er, als es zu Boden fiel. Gemächlich löste er seinen Gürtel, öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose und zog den Reißverschluss auf.   
  
Eilig stieß Ianto sich von der Wand ab.   
  
„Warum nicht gleich so?“ Jack grinste zufrieden. „Zieh dich aus!“  
  
Kurz zögerte Ianto, entschied sich dann aber anders und begann, unter Jacks wachsamen Blicken seinen Mantel aufzuknöpfen. Entschlossen warf er ihn zur Seite, Handschuhe und Schal folgten.  
  
„Das Hemd.“  
  
Ianto löste seine Krawatte, ließ sie ebenfalls auf den Haufen neben sich fallen und widmete sich in aller Seelenruhe dem geforderten Stück Stoff.   
  
„Willst du mich wirklich dazu bringen, dir zu helfen? Danach werden es auf jeden Fall einige Knöpfe weniger sein, das verspreche ich dir.“  
  
„Barbar“, brummte Ianto, aber seine Finger arbeiteten augenblicklich schneller.  
  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte Jack liebenswürdig, der bedrohliche Unterton, der in der Frage mitschwang, war jedoch nicht zu überhören.  
  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt, Sir.“ Das Hemd glitt hinab.  
  
„Besser ist es.“ Jack legte eine Hand auf Iantos Schulter und drückte ihn Richtung Boden. „Hinknien!“  
  
Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich bei diesem Wort auf Iantos Haut und hastig kam er der Aufforderung nach. Jack fuhr mit zwei Fingern unter Iantos Kinn und hob es leicht. Sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte Jack knapp und legte seine Hand fordernd in Iantos Nacken.  
Mit bebenden Fingern fasste Ianto nach Jacks Hose und zog sie samt Slip soweit wie nötig nach unten. Er beugte sich vor, schob das störende T-Shirt zur Seite und drückte einen winzigen Kuss auf Jacks Leiste. Seine Lippen fuhren hinauf zu den Hüftknochen, küssten sich von einem zum anderen, verwöhnten die empfindliche Haut, während Jacks Erregung wie zufällig sein Kinn und seine Wangen streifte. Ianto versuchte sein Grinsen zu verbergen, als Jack sich bei jeder Berührung näher an ihn drängte. Ungerührt ließ er seine Zunge unter dem Nabel entlang kreisen. Seine eine Hand strich dabei sanft über den schmalen Streifen freigelegten Oberschenkels, pirschte sich immer weiter nach hinten, knetete und liebkoste, bis sie endlich den gesuchten Muskel ertastete. Ein vorwitziger Finger schoss vor und tippte dagegen.  
  
Leise lachend wich Jack ihm aus, griff in Iantos kurzes Haar und zog seinen Kopf zurück. „Ianto, Ianto, ist das dein Ernst?“   
  
Mit unschuldigem Blick sah Ianto zu ihm auf. „Was genau, Sir?“  
  
„Ich stelle die Regeln auf, vergiss das nicht.“ Jacks Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Mund auf!“  
  
Sich Jacks Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen bewusst, befeuchtete Ianto seine Lippen und öffnete langsam den Mund. Seine Hand schloss sich um Jacks Penis, rieb ihn sacht, während seine Zunge gegen die Eichel stippte. Aufreizend leckte er über die Spitze, umschmeichelte sie, bis Jack seinen Kopf zwischen beide Hände nahm und ungeduldig nach vorne stieß. Ergeben ließ Ianto seine Hand fallen.   
Jack hatte den Kopf gesenkt und beobachtete, wie sein Penis Stück für Stück in Iantos Mund verschwand. Sein Atem ging schwer und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Iantos Zunge seine Eichel an den Gaumen presste. Sie wanderte über den Schaft, glitt mit den Lippen vor und zurück, stieß neckend gegen ihn oder streichelte zahm.   
Fordernd begann Jack sich zu bewegen. Ianto schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich noch weiter zu entspannen und schließlich umfasste er Jacks Hüften, deutete ihm an, dass er weiter gehen konnte und Jack drang ohne zu Zögern tiefer vor. Das Gefühl von Iantos enger Kehle ließ Jack leise aufkeuchen und Ianto schluckte, baute noch mehr Druck auf, bis Jack stöhnend den Kopf zurücklegte, noch ein letztes Mal zustieß, Ianto in dieser Position hielt, ihm für mehrere Sekunden den Atem nahm, bevor er eilig nach hinten wich und sich aus Ianto zurückzog.   
  
„So billig kommst du mir nicht davon“, warnte er und holte geräuschvoll Luft. „Verdammt…“  
  
Ianto erwiderte nichts, nur sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, doch er verharrte in seiner Position, aufmerksam auf Jacks nächsten Befehl wartend. Jack streckte den Zeigefinger aus und zeichnete die leicht geschwollen Lippen nach.   
  
„Du hast immer noch etwas an“, bemerkte er. „Zieh dich vollständig aus und stell dich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand…“   
  
„Ja, Sir.“ Rasch band Ianto seine Schuhe auf, kam schwankend auf die Beine und trat sie sich von den Füßen. Aufgeregt nestelte er seinen Gürtel auf, öffnete seine Hose und schob sie von den Hüften.   
  
Als er sich schließlich komplett entkleidet umdrehte, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über Jacks Lippen. Ruhig trat er an Ianto heran und entledigte sich seines Shirts. „Und jetzt stützt du dich an der Wand ab und machst einen Schritt zurück.“ Sofort kam Ianto der Anweisung nach. Jack legte eine Hand auf seine Schultern. „Noch ein wenig…“ Prüfend umrundete er ihn. „Sehr schön…“, entschied er schließlich leise und küsste Iantos Rücken. „Du solltest dich sehen können.“   
  
Er ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten und umschloss Iantos Hoden. Automatisch spreizte Ianto die Beine etwas weiter, um Jack einen besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Sanft begann er ihn zu streicheln und Ianto seufzte wohlig, streckte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen.   
  
„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte Jack und fuhr kreisend mit dem Daumen über das Perineum.   
  
„Mhm“, presste Ianto kaum hörbar hervor.  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden.“ Jack ließ den Hoden durch seine Finger gleiten.  
  
Ianto stöhnte ungeduldig. „Ja…“  
  
„Ja, wer?“, hakte Jack nach und massierte ihn stärker.  
  
„Ja, Sir?“  
  
„Du willst also, dass ich entscheide, ob es dir gefällt? Ich sehe, du fängst an zu verstehen“, erwiderte Jack spöttisch und drückte zu. Ianto stieß einen Laut des Protestes aus und blickte Jack über die Schulter hinweg wütend an. „Für eine Strafe genießt du es mir ein bisschen zu sehr.“ Sein Griff wurde noch fester und gequält schloss Ianto die Augen. „Ich werde dich heute Nacht solange ficken, bis du mich anflehen wirst, aufzuhören.“ Ianto wimmerte leise vor Schmerz und Erregung. „Aber du wirst nicht flehen, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Nein, Sir“, keuchte Ianto.  
  
„Nein, denn hier geht es ja nicht um dein Vergnügen, sondern meins und das wirst du mir doch nicht verwehren, oder?“   
  
„Das würde ich nie, Sir.“  
  
„Ja, du wirst deine Strafe dankbar annehmen.“ Grinsend ließ Jack ihn los und führte einen Zeigefinger zwischen seine Lippen, um ihn zu benetzen. Ianto sah es und öffnete seine Beine noch etwas mehr. Ein leichtes Beben ging durch seinen Körper, als Jack eine Hand an seine Hüfte legte und zärtlich über den Muskelring strich. Langsam tastete er sich vor und durchstieß ihn mit seiner Fingerkuppe, nur um sich sofort wieder zurückzuziehen. Er wiederholte das Spiel einige Male.  
  
„Das ist keine Strafe, das ist Folter“, beschwerte sich Ianto und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
Jack gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberschenkel. „Mein Vergnügen, nicht deins, vergiss das nicht“, raunte er. „Außerdem ist es nur zu deinem Besten.“  
  
Zielsicher arbeitete er sich vor, beugte seinen Finger, drehte ihn und fand schließlich die gesuchte Stelle. „Ich soll dich also nicht mehr foltern?“  
  
„Ist das eine ernstgemeinte Frage?“  
  
Der Finger schnellte vor und Ianto keuchte überrascht auf.   
  
„Meine Fragen sind immer ernstgemeint.“ Jack fuhr fort, die Erhebung zu massieren und lauschte dabei Iantos leisem Stöhnen. Als Ianto seinen Kopf genießerisch gegen seinen Oberarm lehnte und begann, sich ihm entgegen zu bewegen, ließ er den Finger aus Ianto hinausgleiten, befeuchtete einen zweiten und setzte ein weiteres Mal an. Ihm entging dabei allerdings nicht, wie Iantos Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten, als er den Muskel durchstieß und kurz hielt Jack inne. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf Iantos angespannten Bauch und versuchte vorsichtig fortzufahren, wohl wissend, wie schwer es Ianto fiel, sich im Stehen zu entspannen, doch fast schon reflexartig ruckte Ianto nach vorne, weg von seinen Fingern. Sofort ließ Jack von ihm ab.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, keuchte Ianto. „In der Innentasche meines Mantels ist Gleitgel, würdest du vielleicht…?“  
  
Wortlos drehte Jack sich um, ging zu dem Haufen mit Iantos Kleidern, zog den Mantel daraus hervor und holte aus der Tasche die blaue Tube zum Vorschein. Er beschmierte drei Finger mit dem kühlen Gel und trat wieder zu Ianto. Ein weiteres Mal begann er mit einem Finger, widmete sich Iantos Prostata diesmal länger, bis Ianto fast schon wimmernd nach dem zweiten bettelte. Mit Hilfe des Gleitgels war auch dieser kaum noch ein Problem und den dritten nahm Ianto schließlich vollkommen entspannt in sich auf. Zufrieden entfernte Jack seine Finger aus ihm und brachte sich hinter Ianto in Position. Grob griff er nach Iantos Kiefer und drehte seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich zu sich. Ianto sah ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen an, den Mund leicht geöffnet und Jack nahm die Einladung gerne an. Seine Zunge fuhr zwischen Iantos Lippen, suchte ihren Gegenpart, umspielte ihn, während er mit seiner freien Hand seinen Penis umfasste, ihn mit den Resten des Gels einrieb und ansetzte. Abrupt unterbrach Jack den Kuss, griff nach Iantos Becken und drang ohne Vorwarnung in ihn ein. Zischend stieß Ianto die Luft aus und kniff die Augen zusammen. Jack beugte sich zu seinem Ohr.  
  
„Formuliere diese Bitte nie wieder als Frage“, flüsterte er mit ernster Stimme, bevor er seine Finger um Iantos Erektion schloss und anfing sie zu reiben. „Und wehe, du fasst dich selber an…“   
  
Langsam schob Jack sich vorwärts und verharrte erst wieder, als er sich vollständig in Ianto befand. Kurz gab er ihm Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, dann packte Jack mit beiden Händen nach Iantos Hüften, zog sich wieder fast vollständig aus ihm zurück, nur um sich mit einem einzigen Stoß ein weiteres Mal tief in ihm zu versenken.   
Ein lustverzerrter Schrei verließ Iantos Kehle. Verzweifelt suchte er nach irgendeinem Halt an der kühlen Steinwand, während Jack ununterbrochen vor und zurück glitt. Ianto setzte einen Fuß vor, um den harten Bewegungen wenigstens etwas entgegenzusetzen. Er drückte den Rücken durch, kam Jack, soweit es seine Position zuließ, entgegen, bis Jack endlich den ersehnten Punkt in ihm traf, der Ianto für ein paar Sekunden den Atem stocken ließ. Unbewusst rutschte seine Hand an der Wand hinab, löste sich von ihr, um seinem fast schon schmerzhaft erregten Penis wenigstens etwas Linderung zu verschaffen, als der nächste kräftige Stoß ihn mit der Schulter gegen den Stein warf.   
Ianto keuchte erschrocken auf und versuchte sich augenblicklich zurückzustemmen, seinen Fehler ungeschehen zu machen, doch schon legte sich eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter und nagelte ihn unerbittlich fest.  
  
„Ich habe dich gewarnt“, sagte Jack heiser und erhöhte zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte das Tempo.   
  
Kurz und schnell schob er sich in Ianto, dessen Rückenmuskulatur sich unter Jacks Fingern anspannte, und beobachtete das ihm seitlich zugewandte Gesicht. Ianto hatte seine Wange auf seinen Arm gebettet, die Augen vor Anstrengung geschlossen, während sich kleine Schweißtropfen aus seinen Haarspitzen lösten und sich ihren Weg über Stirn und Schläfen bahnten. Jack lehnte sich vor, presste seinen Oberkörper gegen Iantos und fing eine der winzigen Perlen mit seiner Zungenspitze auf. Ianto lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen und schlug mühsam die Augen auf.  
  
„Kann nicht mehr lang…“, brachte er schweratmend hervor.  
  
Jack küsste seine Halsbeuge und tastete sich Iantos Oberschenkel hinab. Sacht hob er ihn an, winkelte das Bein gegen Iantos Bauch und verlagerte sein gesamtes Gewicht gegen Ianto.  
  
„Berühr dich“, hauchte Jack und stieß zu.   
  
Ihr Stöhnen erfüllte den gesamten Raum, als er durch die neue Stellung noch weiter als schon zuvor in die heiße Enge vordrang. Iantos Körper bebte, während er irgendwie versuchte, Jacks Aufforderung nachzukommen. Fahrig glitt seine Hand über seine Erektion, untermalt von den unartikulierten Lauten, die inzwischen mit jedem Stoß über seine Lippen kamen und gerade in dem Moment, wo er sich mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Spitze strich, traf Jack seine Prostata.   
Ianto schrie und seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, doch Jack fing ihn auf, genoss schweigend das Gefühl des kontrahierenden Muskels. Zitternd krallte Ianto sich in Jacks Arm, den dieser um seine Brust geschlungen hatte und schnappte nach Luft. Jack hielt still, wartete, bis Ianto wieder etwas zur Ruhe gekommen war, bevor er fortfuhr, sich kaum merklich in ihm zu bewegen.   
  
„Ich… nicht mehr stehen…“ Iantos Körper sackte endgültig weg, war zu ausgelaugt, um sich weiterhin aufrecht zu halten. Mit Jacks Hilfe wankte er zu seinen Kleidern, ließ sich auf der weichen Unterlage langsam auf die Knie fallen, keuchte enttäuscht, als er spürte, wie Jack auf dem Weg nach unten aus ihm hinausglitt. Auf allen Vieren sah er über die Schulter zu Jack und er folgte ihm, drang wieder in ihn ein.   
Vollkommen von den über ihn hereinstürzenden Reizen überwältigt, legte Ianto die Stirn auf seine Hände und überließ sich Jacks letzten, harten Stößen. Am Becken zog Jack ihn an sich, schob sich in ihn, immer und immer wieder, bis auch er nicht mehr gegen die eigene Erregung ankämpfen konnte und mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen in Ianto kam.   
Erschöpft sanken sie zu Boden.   
  
„Gut…“, murmelte Ianto zufrieden und schloss die Augen.  
  
Jack lächelte und rang mühevoll nach Atem. „Ja…“   
  
Er machte Anstalten sich aus Ianto zurückzuziehen, doch der fasste eilig nach hinten und hielt ihn fest. „Bleib…“  
  
Jack nickte bloß träge, ließ sich wieder auf ihn fallen und während er noch versuchte, sein wildschlagendes Herz zu beruhigen, dämmerte Ianto unter ihm bereits entspannt vor sich hin.  
  
  
  


 

*

  
  
  
Iantos Augen öffneten sich zu einem schmalen Spalt und er blinzelte ein paar Mal müde. Jack lag noch immer warm und schwer auf ihm. Sein Atem strich angenehm über Iantos Nacken, kitzelte ihn leicht und Ianto drehte wohlig schnurrend den Kopf zur Seite, zog etwas die Schultern hoch… und stockte. „Jack?“  
  
„Mhm…“  
  
„Da sind Weevils.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Unruhig rutschte Ianto umher. „Wir haben es gerade nicht wirklich vor den Weevils gemacht?“  
  
„Doch, haben wir… Und vor der Kamera, bei der ich mir übrigens sicher bin, dass sie vorhin noch in die andere Richtung geschaut hat. Alte Voyeurin…“  
  
„Bitte nicht…“ Ianto gab einen klagenden Laut von sich und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge.  
  
„Wink mal!“ Grinsend hob Jack eine Hand Richtung Überwachungskamera.  
  
„Ich werde ganz sicher _ nicht _winken!“.“  
  
„Wäre doch ein nettes Ende.“  
  
„Keine Weevils oder Kameras beim Sex!“  
  
„Wer sagt das?“  
  
„Ich!“  
  
„Wann?“  
  
„Jetzt!“  
  
„Zu spät…Außerdem bist du es doch, der auf eine Weeviljagd Gleitgel mitnimmt. In den hübschesten Köpfen stecken aber auch immer die schmutzigsten Fantasien“, grinste Jack und küsste Iantos Nacken.  
  
„Oh, wow…“ Ianto schüttelte sich leicht bei den Bildern, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge auftaten. „Heute werde ich definitiv nicht mehr zu so etwas wie Sex in der Lage sein, selbst Schuld.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, das kriege ich wieder hin.“  
  
„Hast du etwa schon mal mit einem Weevil…“  
  
„Ist nicht so mein Typ. Aber wenn du willst… Es könnte allerdings schwer werden, Jeanette für dieses Experiment zu begeistern. Du kannst es aber gerne versuchen.“  
  
„Ich hatte das Gleitgel nicht deshalb dabei!“  
  
„Weshalb dann?“  
  
„Ich hatte mir eigentlich einen etwas anderen Ablauf des heutigen Abends vorgestellt, als ich hierhin gefahren bin.“  
  
„Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?“, bohrte Jack weiter.  
  
„Es hatte jedenfalls nichts mit Schreibkram, Glühbirnen, Weevils oder Kameras zu tun.“  
  
„Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid.“ Jack grinste. „Aber um die Kamera musst du dir keine Gedanken machen, aus der Perspektive siehst du zum Anbeißen aus.“  
  
„Ich werde es löschen.“  
  
„Ich habe anscheinend vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich den Zugangscode für die Überwachungsvideos geändert habe. Den kenne momentan leider nur ich, so ein Pech aber auch.“  
  
„ _Du _ wirst es löschen!“  
  
„Eine Kopie?“  
  
„Jack!“  
  
„Hier wird einem wirklich gar nichts gegönnt“, beschwerte sich Jack und biss in Iantos hervorstehendes Schulterblatt. „Ich reiche hiermit offiziell Beschwerde gegen die Kameraregel ein.“  
  
„Zur Kenntnis genommen.“  
  
Gemächlich begann Jack, sich an Iantos Rückgrat entlang zu küssen. „Findest du die Vorstellung nicht auch geil, uns dabei zuzusehen?“  
  
Ianto brummte etwas Unverständliches und wölbte wohlig den Rücken.  
  
„Wir müssen deine Zunge mehr trainieren, dieses Nuscheln ist mir heute schon mehrmals aufgefallen.“  
  
Genervt seufzte Ianto auf und drehte den Kopf soweit wie möglich in Jacks Richtung. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mich nicht beim Sex sehen will.“  
  
„Aber mich willst du sehen, ja?“   
  
Ianto presste die Lippen aufeinander und wandte eilig wieder sein Gesicht zu Boden. Jack lachte leise, ging aber fürs erste nicht weiter darauf ein und widmete sich stattdessen lieber ausgiebig dem nackten Körper unter sich.


	4. Das Fest der Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier kommt das letzte Kapitel dieses kleinen Adventskalenders... Ich hoffe, er konnte euch die Vorweihtnachtszeit etwas versüßen. :)  
> Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Nachtauge
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Tor fuhr zur Seite und Gwen trat mit einer großen Tasche bewaffnet durch das aufschwingende Gitter. „Frohe Weihnachten!“  
  
„Hört hier eigentlich noch _irgendjemand _ auf mich?“, murmelte Jack leise und sah von den Bildschirmen auf. „Und, was machst du hier? Streit mit deiner Familie, Flucht vor Rhys oder ist deine Sehnsucht nach mir schon innerhalb eines Tages so groß, dass du es nicht mehr ausgehalten hast? Übrigens ist nur letzteres eine Entschuldigung, die ich akzeptieren werde.“  
  
„Unsere Eltern sind da…“, antwortete Gwen und rollte entnervt mit den Augen. „Und wenn ich in den nächsten Wochen noch einmal das Wort ‚Baby‘ höre, drehe ich durch.“  
  
„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet zu deinen Eltern fahren.“  
  
„Ja, das hatten wir vor. Eigentlich wollten wir wie immer einen Tag bei meinen und den nächsten Tag bei seinen Eltern verbringen. Bei denen gab es aber einen Rohrbruch und deshalb haben alle vier beschlossen, dieses Jahr zu uns zu kommen und…“ Gwen stoppte und rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn. „Ist ja auch egal! Gewährst du mir wenigstens für ein paar Stunden Asyl? Bitte…“  
  
„Damit ich mich hier gleich mit einem wütenden Rhys rumschlagen kann, weil ich es gewagt habe, seine Frau an einem Feiertag zur Arbeit zu rufen?“  
  
„Ich habe auch was zu essen dabei.“ Gwen hielt die Tasche hoch. „Weihnachtsbraten von gestern! Truthahn, Kartoffeln… Sehr lecker!“  
  
„Sex, Kaffee, Essen, seit wann bin ich so leicht zu manipulieren?“  
  
„Danke, Jack.“ Gwen stellte die Tasche auf den Boden und zog sich ihre Mütze vom Kopf.  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Wo ist denn Ianto?“  
  
„Schläft noch.“  
  
„Und was machst du gerade?“  
  
„Überwachungsvideo löschen.“  
  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte Gwen und grinste amüsiert vor sich hin.  
  
Misstrauisch beobachtete Jack sie. „Du wusstest also von Iantos Plan?“  
  
„An Weihnachten zu dir in die Basis zu fahren? Klar! Falls es dir eher darum geht, ob er es mir erzählt hat: Nein, hat er nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig.“  
  
Jack lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nickte nachdenklich.  
  
„Wo wollte er denn ursprünglich feiern?“, fragte Gwen und legte ihre Jacke übers Geländer.  
  
„Egal wo, es hätte wenigstens einmal nichts mit Torchwood zu tun gehabt.“  
  
„Naja, er war sicher nicht wegen der Arbeit hier.“ Gwen zwinkerte Jack zu und stieg die wenigen Stufen zu ihm hoch. Als sie auf den mittleren Bildschirm sah, stieß sie wütend die Luft aus und drehte hastig den Kopf zur Seite. „Verdammt, Jack, du hast gesagt, du löschst es, nicht, dass du es dir anguckst!“  
  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, folgte Jack ihrem Blick und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich muss doch sehen, wo der spannende Teil endet und der langweilige anfängt, bevor ich etwas rausschneiden und löschen kann.“ Er legte den Kopf schief und begutachtete das Video prüfend. „Die Bildqualität ist gar nicht schlecht, oder?“  
  
„Ich habe euch schon in Aktion gesehen und einmal reicht mir, danke.“  
  
„Wir sollten vielleicht ein besseres Mikro installieren. Ich mache mal den Ton an. Moment...“  
  
„Was Ianto wohl dazu sagen wird, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass du mir euer kleines Sextape gezeigt hast?“, fragte Gwen mit unschuldiger Miene und wandte sich Richtung Büro.  
  
Jack hielt sie eilig am Arm fest und zog sie zurück. „Schon gut, schon gut, es ist doch längst weg.“  
  
Gwen lächelte zufrieden. „Geht doch…“ Sie legte eine Hand auf Jacks Schulter und rieb aufmunternd über seinen Rücken. „Ich bin froh, dass es gerade so gut zwischen euch läuft. Und hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen… Ianto ist erwachsen und kann sehr gut selbst entscheiden, was er tun oder lassen möchte. Er weiß, auf wen er sich einlässt.“  
  
Jack nickte. „Ja, du hast Recht.“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich das“, erwiderte Gwen bestimmt, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und schaute sich um. „Ich decke am besten im Konferenzraum, oder? Denkst du, ich darf ohne Erlaubnis an das gute Geschirr gehen, oder wird Ianto dann sauer?“  
  
„Kritisch…“, meinte Jack und wiegte seinen Kopf. „Probiere es aus!“  
  
„Jaja, damit du dann gleich deinen Spaß hast.“ Gwen boxte ihn leicht. „Aber gut, es ist Weihnachten, da wird er mir sicher verzeihen.“  
  
„Bestimmt…“  
  
„Okay, ich wärme die Sachen auf und du gehst ihn wecken.“  
  
„Wir können auch einfach warten, bis du einen Teller fallen lässt, dann ist er sofort oben“, schlug Jack grinsend vor, doch schon während er es sagte, erhob er sich und ging in sein Büro. Am Rand der Luke blieb er kurz stehen und lauschte, aber im Bunker war alles still und so setzte er einen Fuß auf die Leiter und stieg so leise wie möglich nach unten.  
  
Ianto lag noch immer so da, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Nur die Decke hatte er höher gezogen und im Schlaf die Nase tief in ihr vergraben.  
Jack lächelte zärtlich, als er vorsichtig an ihn herantrat. Iantos Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen entspannt und alles an ihm strahlte eine unglaubliche Ruhe und Zufriedenheit aus. Langsam kniete Jack sich neben der Pritsche nieder und beobachtete Ianto schweigend.  
Man vergaß schnell, wie jung Ianto eigentlich noch war. Der Job machte einen härter und lehrte einen zu lügen, Illusionen zu erzeugen, hinter denen man sein wahres Ich vor der Welt dort draußen verbergen konnte und Ianto hatte diese Lektion im Laufe seines Lebens bis zur Perfektion erlernt. Doch im Schlaf senkte sich sein Schild und seine im Vergleich zu Jack nur so wenigen Jahre traten an die Oberfläche.  
  
„Weißt du wirklich, auf wen du dich einlässt?“ Jack fischte nach Iantos Wirbel, der vom Kissen halb zerdrückt in seine Stirn fiel und ließ ihn durch seine Finger gleiten. „Ianto Jones…“  
  
Bedächtig beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Iantos Schläfe, atmete den Duft ein, der ihn umgab. Herbes Männershampoo, Aftershave, Schweiß und diese hauchzarte Note, die ihm stets anhaftete, die unverwechselbar zu ihm gehörte, nur ihm…  
Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, blickte ihm ein blaues Augenpaar entgegen.  
Jack stockte in seiner Bewegung. Seine Finger zuckten kaum merklich zurück, verharrten dann aber in Iantos Haar, während sie einander stumm ansahen. Nachdenklich musterte Ianto ihn, als warte er auf etwas. Jack öffnete leicht die Lippen, setzte zum Sprechen an, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Iantos Augen verengten sich und huschten zu Jacks Mund.  
  
„Gwen…“ Jacks Stimme brach und er räusperte sich leise. „Gwen ist eben gekommen. Wir wollen gleich essen.“  
  
Ianto rührte sich nicht, den Blick unverwandt auf Jack gerichtet.  
  
„Also, wenn du Hunger hast, kannst du ja hochkommen. Wir sind im Konferenzraum“, fuhr Jack rasch fort. „Ganz wie du willst.“ Er lächelte und ließ seine Finger hinabgleiten. Kurz verharrten sie am Rand der Pritsche. Jack zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann nickte er kaum merklich und erhob sich, als er sich umdrehte, legte sich jedoch eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Langsam wandte er den Kopf.  
  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass du allein eine große Gruppe Weevils jagst.“  
  
Kein Wort von Ianto hätte Jack in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich mehr überraschen können, doch er fing sich schnell wieder.  
  
„Warum? Weil ich sterben könnte?“, fragte er und grinste amüsiert.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Ianto mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Jack sah verwundert auf Ianto hinab. „Ich kann nicht sterben“, erinnerte er ihn vorsichtig.  
  
„Das erzählst du immer, aber du _kannst_ sterben. Du magst immer wieder zum Leben erwachen, aber du stirbst und für ein paar Minuten oder sogar Stunden bist du tot.“  
  
Schweigend musterte Jack ihn.  
  
„Das zweite Weevil hat dich letztes Jahr getötet, oder?“  
  
„Mülltonne stand im Weg, als ich ausweichen wollte, da hat er mich erwischt. Kann passieren…“  
  
„Es kann passieren, man muss es aber nicht auch noch darauf anlegen.“  
  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“  
  
„Sag du es mir, Jack.“ Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, setzte Ianto sich auf.  
  
Jack atmete tief ein und ließ sich langsam neben ihm auf der Pritsche nieder. „Dieser Cocktail aus Schmerzen, Wut, einer Prise Angst, der pure Schuss Adrenalin… Ich spüre nie mehr, dass ich am Leben bin, als in den wenigen Sekunden bevor mein Herz aufhört zu schlagen.“  
  
Nachdenklich legte Ianto den Kopf schief. „Der endgültige Tod, ist es das, was du suchst?“  
  
„Nein.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr jedenfalls…“  
  
_Vielleicht irgendwann wieder…_ , fügte Jack in Gedanken hinzu, als er Iantos ehrlich besorgten Blick begegnete, sein ernsthaftes Bemühen, Jacks Handeln zu verstehen, seine grenzenlose Hingabe, die Jack erschreckte und gleichzeitig mit einer unglaublichen Wärme erfüllte.  
Dabei hatte er anfangs wirklich versucht, ihn auf Abstand zu halten, ihm zu zeigen, dass es nichts weiter als eine Affäre war, Sex, um zu vergessen und abzulenken, Spaß zu haben.  
Ja, ein bisschen Spaß nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag, nichts weiter.  
Aber er hatte diesen Ianto Jones unterschätzt.  
Und sich bei Weitem überschätzt.  
  
Zu oft hatte er während der Arbeit bewusst Gelegenheiten herbeigeführt, in denen sie stundenlang alleine zusammenarbeiten mussten, zu häufig nach einem völlig ereignislosen Tag seine Hand erfasst und ihn mit sich gezogen, wenn die anderen sich auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht hatten. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Nächte sie bereits Arm in Arm eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen zusammen aufgewacht waren. Wie oft sie schon gemeinsam gefrühstückt oder er ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte.  
Viel zu oft, das hatte er sich immer und immer wieder gesagt.  
  
Als es ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war, hatte er Ianto für den Abend spontan zum Nachtdienst eingeteilt, damit er gezwungen war, zu Hause zu bleiben und war losgezogen.  
Drei Pubs, vier Bier und ein charmantes Gespräch später, war er schließlich fündig geworden.  
Roter Lockenkopf, ein laszives Lächeln, üppige Rundungen und genauso auf der Suche wie er. Ihr Name war ihm nicht im Gedächtnis geblieben, nur dass sie alleinerziehende Mutter von zwei Kindern gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich daran, weil sie ihn mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er gehen musste, bevor die beiden am nächsten Morgen von ihren Großeltern zurückgebracht werden würden. Fotos der Mädchen hatten an der Wand im Flur gehangen, an die sie ihn küssend gedrückt hatte.  
Ihr Körper hatte Spuren der Schwangerschaften getragen und auch die vierundvierzig Jahre waren nicht unbemerkt an ihr vorbeigegangen, doch ihre Haut war weich und süß gewesen, ihre Hände und ihr Mund erfahren und forsch und die Geschichte, die hinter den lachenden Augen hervorgeblitzt war, unergründet und anders.  
Anders, mehr hatte er nicht gewollt.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte Ianto ihn lächelnd in der Basis empfangen.  
Natürlich war er vor allen anderen zur Arbeit erschienen, obwohl es jedem nach einer Nachtschicht zustand zwei Stunden später zu kommen, wenn nichts Außergewöhnliches gemeldet wurde.  
Und natürlich hatte er wie jeden Tag unwiderstehlich ausgesehen in seinem tadellos sitzenden Anzug.  
Er hatte ihm den Mantel abgenommen und das zerknitterte Hemd mit den roten Lippenstiftspuren und dem Geruch von Frauenparfum, den Jack in der Nacht noch als sehr angenehm empfunden hatte, der ihm in diesem Moment aber plötzlich überdeutlich und viel zu penetrant in die Nase gestochen war.  
Ianto hatte es stumm akzeptiert und nur gefragt, ob Jack seinen Kaffee stärker als sonst wünschte.  
Doch sein Lächeln…  
Sein Lächeln war schmaler geworden, der freudige Glanz seiner Augen dem üblichen Ernst gewichen.  
  
Das war lange her. Er hatte sich nicht entschuldigt, aber es war auch nie wieder geschehen. Spätestens nach der Begegnung mit dem Master hatte er kein Bedürfnis mehr danach verspürt.  
Er hatte schon geliebt, wirklich geliebt, aber bei Ianto war es etwas anderes.  
Ianto gab ihm alles, vor allem Verständnis für sein Handeln. Und für sein Schweigen.  
Jack brach es inzwischen häufiger, aber nicht gänzlich. Es gab Grenzen, die er nie überschreiten würde und gegen die Ianto immer wieder schmerzhaft stieß. Doch er murrte nicht, nahm es hin, hörte ihm zu, wenn Jack für sich entschlossen hatte, reden zu wollen. Und er redete so viel mehr mit ihm, als mit all den anderen und Ianto war noch immer da.  
Jack wusste, dass er ihn nicht verdient hatte, dass es egoistisch war, Ianto an einen Menschen wie ihn zu binden, und doch wollte, nein, konnte er diese Nähe zwischen ihnen nicht aufgeben, nicht mehr…  
  
Jack blickte auf und musste lächeln, als er Iantos forschenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Du solltest mich nicht so ansehen, wenn du nackt in meinem Bett sitzt.“  
  
Grinsend beugte Jack sich vor, wurde aber von Ianto bestimmt zurückgeschoben, bevor er dessen Lippen erreichen konnte.  
  
„Keine Chance!“  
  
Jack stieß einen enttäuschten Seufzer aus, doch Ianto ließ sich davon schon lange nicht mehr erweichen.  
  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass du tot in irgendeiner Gasse liegst und keiner von uns eine Ahnung hat, wo du bist. Wir wissen beide, was Weevils mit ihren Opfern machen und, ja, du wachst wieder auf, egal, was sie mit dir anstellen und du bist tot und spürst nichts davon.“ Ianto stockte. „Oder?“ Als Jack den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er fort: „Aber du stirbst, allein, und du wachst allein wieder auf. In deinen Ohren mag das lächerlich klingen, aber für mich ist der Tod kein Spiel, egal, wie kurz er auch immer sein mag, und…“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, unterbrach Jack ihn leise, obwohl er wünschte, er täte es nicht. „Das an Weihnachten ist mittlerweile reine Gewohnheit, das nächste Mal werde ich einen von euch vorher informieren. Aber, Ianto, auch du wirst nicht mehr auf eigene Faust loslaufen. Sollte das noch einmal vorkommen, werde ich dich nicht mehr mit zu Einsätzen nehmen.“  
  
Ianto nickte. „Das war unbedacht.“  
  
„Es war mehr als das. Du hast dich einer unnötigen Gefahr ausgesetzt.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Ianto. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Er musterte Jack von der Seite und ein winziges Lächeln legte sich um seine Mundwinkel.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Jack und begegnete seinem Blick.  
  
„Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht.“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Wenn einer meiner Mitarbeiter sich Hals über Kopf in eine lebensgefährliche Situation stürzt, mache ich mir immer Sorgen. Vor allem um dessen Verstand.“  
  
Das Lächeln wurde breiter. „Jaja…“ Langsam lehnte Ianto sich vor.  
  
„Nichts ‚jaja‘! Diese Aktion war…“  
  
Der Rest des Satzes ging zwischen Iantos Lippen verloren. Sanft legten sie sich auf Jacks und sie küssten sich zärtlich. Träge begannen sich ihre Zungen zu umspielen und Ianto legte eine Hand an Jacks Wange, streichelte mit dem Daumen über seine Haut. Seine andere Hand suchte blind nach Jacks und führte sie unter die Decke zwischen seine Beine.  
  
„Ich spüre dich noch immer in mir“, raunte er. Er nahm Jacks Zeigefinger und drückte ihn in sich. Seine Lippen vibrierten leicht unter seinem heiseren Keuchen. „Ich will, dass du mich nachher fickst. So lang, bis ich dieses Gefühl, deinen Schwanz in mir zu haben, nicht mehr vergesse. Nie wieder…“  
  
Schwer atmend lehnte Jack seine Stirn an Iantos und stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus, während Iantos Becken sich ihm verheißungsvoll entgegenbewegte.  
  
„Aber zuerst…“ Ianto zog den Finger wieder aus sich heraus: „…wirst du nach oben gehen und höflich mit Gwen plaudern, während ich hier unten liege und mir bei der Vorstellung an nachher einen runterhole. Ich komme dann in einer halben Stunde zu euch.“  
  
Frustriert stöhnte Jack auf und Ianto küsste ihn mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, bevor er ihn lachend von der Pritsche schob und sich wieder hinlegte.  
  
„Wo kommt dieser sadistische Zug plötzlich her?“, beschwerte sich Jack.  
  
„Auf, auf“, erwiderte Ianto und scheuchte Jack mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung Richtung Luke. Jack seufzte tief und ging zur Leiter.  
  
„Übrigens…“  
  
Hoffnungsvoll blickte Jack sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Sir.“ Ianto zwinkerte ihm zu und zog gemächlich die Decke zur Seite.  
  
Jack schüttelte mit einem schiefen Grinsen den Kopf. „Na warte, Jones Ianto Jones. Du weißt gar nicht, _wie_ froh diese Weihnachten für dich noch sein werden.“  
  
  
  
  


 

***ENDE***


End file.
